Forum:Ringtones
Made some ringtones today while I was bored. Includes a nice amount of claptrap, a moxxi or two, some stuff from the webseries videos, Shank, and others. Enjoy :-) http://www.megaupload.com/?d=24L5GV61 http://www.megaupload.com/?d=FADUZFX2 http://www.megaupload.com/?d=6B535WZP http://www.megaupload.com/?d=RA5QX0NI http://www.megaupload.com/?d=5QYMMSYX Spud69g 00:13, April 1, 2010 (UTC) NICE!! Thanks man no phone but I love sound effects ECWGrizwald 01:07, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Good quality and good sounds, if possible could I make some requests? ECWGrizwald 01:18, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing, let me know what you want and ill see what I can do :-) Spud69g 01:32, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok both from Scooter: (Something like this): Well hello there, Weeelllllcome (end part something like this): it will get you there... maybe even alive... Catch-a-Ride! ECWGrizwald 17:29, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Done deal, and a bunch more scooter too, enjoy. http://www.megaupload.com/?d=FADUZFX2 And to those of you thinkin it was an April fools joke or something, I didnt even realize the date at the time I posted heh. Spud69g 21:15, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Skooter's "Gonna be sweet!" is now my alarm. It goes off at 7:45 AM. My roomate is goint to KILL ME. :D I took all the wrong messages away from Fight Club...Rampant Anarchist 20:24, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Hahahaha, nice work RampantAnti. Thanks tenfold Spud, really appreciate it. ECWGrizwald 02:26, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Finally worked and hahahaha^^ some of dem straight on phone Demonique 08:29, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Ahahaha! Those are so sweet! I know you already have the music from the Boss waves in Moxxis, but is there any chance you could get the music during the the normal Moxxie fight? Like the music that plays during wave 3-4? ~ One random guy 08:43, April 5, 2010 (UTC) full ice cream day please :D:D:D Roboticsuperman 14:41, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Got all the Moxxi music in here, one of them i broke up into 3 different segments of 30 seconds each, and the full ice cream day. http://www.megaupload.com/?d=6B535WZP Spud69g 21:14, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Aww you missed out the best part in the Moxxi music, but thats fine because these are still awesome! Thanks man! ~ One random guy 21:39, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Which part did I miss? I can get more up there if you can tell me which part. Spud69g 02:19, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Spud, you are THE MAN. Thanks for uploading these! Peppersneeze 03:33, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Umm, its in the same song as the one that you made into 3 segments. Its near the end of the song. The part im thinking of is when it breaks down into a seperate beat if that makes any sense to you ahahaha. ~ One random guy 03:39, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Let me know if this is it, otherwise ill just upload the whole song and you can give me times :-) http://www.megaupload.com/?d=RA5QX0NI Spud69g 04:15, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Awwwwww yeah, thats the one. Thanks man, your a legend. Id try doing these aswell but alas, i be on a console...~ One random guy 04:20, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Uh... ya. I can`t wait to be able to listen to these but... what program do I use? It`s saved as a rar or rap or some sorta file. Do I need a special program to veiw?? Please Help! Tellegro 04:47, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Really dude? Wow, I always figured RAR was right behind ZIP when it comes to zipping stuff. It's free and a very good zipping program. WinRAR ECWGrizwald 05:00, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey I was just thinking, Spud, is it possible, can you get the sound effect of the Psychos when they die and they make the "uh aahhhaaahhh" noise? Kinda hard to describe it in text... If you can't thats cool, thanks for everything still. ECWGrizwald 05:05, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey, what you should make a ringtone of is the Claptrap in Shank's Prison. The dialogue when he says "Hey let me out! She didn't ell me her age! Girls of all ages like candy!" Lmao i thought that was hilarious. Jedahead That is actually in the first pack i made :-) tell_me_her_age is the filename. Spud69g 05:35, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Damn, you are right lol. Theres so many i couldn't find it. Btw, very very nice job on these, the time you put into making them is well appriciated. :) -Jedahead893 Added a bunch of enemy sounds, mostly psycho stuff, a couple boss sounds, and an enemy music clip. Also, added all links to my first post in order that I have posted them up. http://www.megaupload.com/?d=5QYMMSYX Spud69g 06:11, April 6, 2010 (UTC)